Lady M, a review
by meanbow
Summary: this is just a quick review of Season 1 of Lady M, hosted by the star herself,and with help from a friend and words from me .would welcome reviws for ALL Lady M's adventures so far.your thoughts,feelings,comments,critisisms welcomed


Lady M...the Review of Season 1

by

Meanbow

Quahog,Rhode Island...

zooming in on a converted warehouse...

slowing down, and stopping by the front door...

we enter the building slowly...looking around at the place. The corridor is wide and airy...we see two doors at the end and pictures on the external walls. Apartment A belongs to one Original Character called Chase De Mener...we shall see her later,but right now...we are focusing on the occupant of Apartment B...Megan Griffin.

Knock knock

"Just a minute..."

(door opens)

"Hi...I've been expecting you...come in...but take your shoes off...these floors mark easily, thanks"

Meg is standing there in her new,usual indoor attire, Square rim Glasses,pink top, Jeans,slippers. She walks over to the chair to the left of the sofa and beckons us to sit

"so...you guys are here to talk about Season 1 of Lady M,huh? It's been a crazy year for me, I can tell you. Who would have thought that someone on here would dream up little old me as a Superhero? Now...I've been lots of things to lots of you creative types out there...some good,some bad...some a little...creepy,shall we say...but a Superhero?"

we look at her with a puzzled expression

"Yeah...I know...mad,isn't it?" Meg replies "Now...according to the writer, he got his inspiration for Lady M from a picture uploaded onto Deviantart,by a very talented artist using the pen name of innocenttazzlet, Whom he would like to thank for helping him break his creative drought...Meanbow used to write stories on here about Gunsmith Cats...obviously likes his strong female leads...hence why he gave me a new stronger attitude. Mind you, he didn't just jump straight in and write these stories...he's been a fan of Family Guy since it began, and I can tell you he has all the seasons on DVD...plus he used the internet to thoroughly research me and Quahog before writing, hence why all the references throughout about past events/jobs/situations/locations...although even I'll admit I don't like some of the uncovered results...like my short size at 4'11...well, at least I'm not as small as Neil's Mum, and the fact that some people think I'm Borderline Personality Disorder...of all the god-dam cheek! Still, I put it to good use when I change into her,so I guess some of its true"

we look at Meg and ask her to tell us more

"More,eh? OK...as you may have noticed, in these stories, I do undergo a change...like when I'm myself, I'm as normal as anyone else...same thoughts,same feelings,same emotions...but...when I put on that Mask and Costume...it's like a switch. I become tougher,my thoughts turn to working out my opponents next moves,I try to use my new skills to do good. You all met Chase in the very beginning,right? She's a teacher at James Woods High...but she's also been a reporter for a Detroit newspaper when she was younger, and she is also a crime-fighter too...Mischievous. From the beginning,she was there. at first I was dubious because she went through my file at school and found out about my(coughs) spells away,shall we say...but as soon as she showed me Mischievous' costume,and offered me a chance to help myself and others...I took it. If it wasn't for her in the beginning of these stories,showing me things,helping me,training me...I doubt I'd be the star of this series now"

another knock at the door

"Sorry, I'll just be a minute...so busy here today" Meg went as she goes to the door and opens it

"They here yet?" Chase asks,standing in the doorway

"Yap...just giving them the quick background on us..." Meg replies,letting her in and closing the door again

"I'm glad you all want to know about Lady M...and maybe me and Mischievous too" Chase adds

"I was just telling them about Mischievous actually...care to tell them more?" Meg goes

"Sure...you guys may as well know more about me too...I'm an OC here in this world,first created to move the story forward,but I've developed into a lot more than just a plot line,now I'm Meg's Mentor and Friend. I'm originally from Detroit,Michigan...that's a long way away from Rhode Island, I know...but something happened there a long time ago that you'll learn about in a later story which caused me to make this long journey,and to 'retire' from Superhero work" Chase goes

"You'll never 'retire'" Meg retorts "you love it too much"

"Hey...I cant help it...it's like an addiction,only a good one" Chase replies

"I'll ask the next question...why the multicoloured costume and jesters wand?" goes Meg

"because...thanks to a few other shows, and some peoples fear of clowns...the writer used that as the idea for my outfit...like an old fashioned Harlequin,which is the name of my custom Motorcycle incidentally. The wand was just a random idea"Chase goes

"Unlike my cane...as everyone who watches the show will know, me and the Family do a Musical number in the opening titles, spinning Canes...and I'm damn good at it too...so that's where mine came from" Meg replies

"sure...and the motorcycle idea came from our writers love of the old TV crime-fighter shows...from things like Green Hornet and Batman, to animated shows like Hong Kong Phooey and Batfink...all of them had one thing in common...the Hero had a ride of some description...Mainly cars...so he wanted us to be different,yet keep with the tradition of having a 'super' ride" Chase adds

"Nothing to do with the fact he loved Street Hawk as a child then?" Meg goes,raising her eyebrows

(silence)

"Moving on then..." Chase goes "your costume has undergone a few changes since the very first Lady M story..."

"Yes...it has" Meg goes "mainly down to things like story situations and new ideas...like the M-orpher...that's a bit of futuristic fantasy thrown in...but if it works for the likes of Power Rangers,why not us? Plus my jacket and my boots now have reinforcing Kevlar panels hidden in them to help when I'm being beaten on by bad guys"

"Or beating on them..." Chase adds "but we have all seen how tough you are in the series in quite a few episodes, so they all know you can dish out as much as you can take..."

"Oh yeah...don't mess with Meg..." she goes

"So...looking forward to your new adventures starting soon?" Chase asks

"Oh yeah...I'm off to College in the next series...so lots of new OC's, a couple of familiar characters from here,like my friends from school,whom the writer wishes to develop into better characters...so look out for Beth,Patty,Esther and Ruth in College with me" Meg beams

"Any hints or clues as to future stories?" goes Chase

"well...you'll just have to wait and see, like everyone else...but I can tell you,Lady M is no longer restricted just to Quahog...I've already ventured outside of Quahog twice,once in search of my Mum, and once with those dealers in Providence" Meg replies

we look at the two women and thank them for their time

"No problem...come back any-time you feel the need for some adventures, I'm sure Lady M and Mischievous will be up to something" Meg replies, then shows us towards the door...

we leave the apartment,and the door closes behind us, and we start to move backwards out of the building and away...zooming out on Quahog...and past the newly erected sign on the main road into town...

'Welcome to Quahog...Home of the Giant Clam, and Lady M'


End file.
